


Wonderwall

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Lydia Martin, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Musician! Derek, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles, Top Derek, Wolf Derek Hale, original dog character - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, here.”</p><p>“Derek, look over here.”</p><p>“A smile, please. Derek!”</p><p>The flashlight was blinding, the snapping of the camera’s like thunder in Derek’s ears as he exited the black Camaro. Turning he stepped aside and offered his hand to the black-haired woman following after him from the inside of the sports-car.</p><p>___</p><p>To become a professional photographer had always been Stiles' dream, to meet his idol Rockstar Derek Hale - something he wouldn't even are to dream of. When both things come true he has no idea what to do and grabs life by its hands when he gets the chance to get to know his idol closer.</p><p>But what if the person you adored doesn't turn out to be that person you thought they'd be?</p><p> </p><p>... aka the one where Stiles is a photographer and gets the chance to meet his idol Rockstar Derek Hale and finds out that media doesn't show us who a person really is. </p><p>Will he and Derek overcome their differences and act on their mutual feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today is gonna be the day...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this works keeps bugging me for quiet a while so I finally decided to put it down, plus the fandom needs more works with Derek Hale as a famous Rockstar XD
> 
> Tags and Characters will be added as we move on so please keep an eye on those!
> 
> Inspired by Tyler Hoechlin singing "Wonderwall" XD

_**"Wonderwall"** _

_“Derek.”_

_“Derek.”_

_“Derek, here.”_

_“Derek, look over here.”_

_“A smile, please. Derek!”_

The flashlight was blinding, the snapping of the camera’s like thunder in Derek’s ears as he exited the black Camaro. Turning he stepped aside and offered his hand to the black-haired woman following after him from the inside of the sports-car.

Her hair was shoulder long and her slender body wrapped in a stylistic red dress, making her hair appear even darker then it already was. Her smile was tight as she took Derek’s hand, accepting his help as her high heels made contact with the red carpet. “Thank you,” she whispered, only for him to hear and he nodded in acceptance. All the while the calls and shouts from the photographers only seemed to get louder and louder as they called for Derek and his companion, trying desperately to gather their attention.

Whenever Derek came to such an event it was accompanied by scenes like this. Photographers, paparazzi trying to get the best shot, the best story that would appear on the front page of the next gossip magazine. Either of them desperate to make it… the perfect photo.

“Let’s go inside.” Derek whispered into the woman’s ear as she took his arms and together they walked over the red carpet. He smiled a blinding smile as they slowly made their way towards the building, his female partner doing the same as they stopped here and there to pose for a few photos.

_“Derek.”_

_“Hey Derek, can you tell us who the girl is?”_

_“Are you his girlfriend?”_

_“Derek”_

_“Derek, please.”_

++

“God, Scott. Look at him. Doesn’t he look fabulous?” Stiles gawked, eyes glued to the television where another Music Award Show was running. Stiles didn’t really care for the show, for the awards or any of that for that matter. All the cared about was Derek, Derek Hale the famous Rockstar.

“Oh. Is that his new girlfriend?” Scott, a black-haired young man asked as he plopped down next to his friend on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. Scott was around twenty-four years old and had just graduated college, where he had studied veterinary medicine. Scott was also Stiles’ best friend ever since they had played together in kindergarten. And he knew all too well about his friends current obsession: Derek Hale.

“Girlfriend?” Stiles squeaked, his eyes never leaving the screen though as he followed his crush’s way over the red carpet, never letting go or parting from the dark-haired beauty in his arms. They seemed familiar, close and it made Stiles’ insides churn.

“Yeah. She looks like it. I mean… they obviously know each other gathering from the close body contact and how she looks at him.” Scott observed, ignoring all the confused noises Stiles emitted right now.

“Stop saying thing’s like this. He has no girlfriend. At least not that we know of. She probably is only a fling.” The other male noted coldly.

Stiles had just finished college as well, he had studied photography and was about to take on his first real job in a few days. He would accompany a bunch of musicians on a small tour through California and snap as many pictures as possible. At first Stiles’ had not been sure he would be able to fulfill the task the job asked from him, but when he realized he wouldn’t be the only photographer at place he relaxed. This was a good chance to make a name for himself, seeing that photography in the field of music was what he wanted to do.

The line-up for the tour wasn’t too exciting though. Only small acts present, all of them supporting the main band. A band Stiles had absolutely no interest in. They were a quiet popular Boyband who had decided they would need to play smaller venues as well, giving all their fans the chance to see them. Stiles didn’t care, but he would use the chance given to him.

“Anyways. He looks absolutely stunning… as usual.” He sighed as his eyes were fixed on the TV again.

Derek Hale was a very famous Rock-musician. And he was not a casted whats-their-face-type of guy. No, Derek was a actual musician. He could sing, write his own songs and play various instruments. He did not win some kind of Casting Show, no, he had worked hard and many years to get where he was now.

“I’ll never understand what you see in him. I mean of course he is good look…” Scott started only to be interrupted by his friend and room-mate.

“He is not just good looking, Scotty. He is perfect. I mean look at this thick black hair, this neatly trimmed beard, those hazel-green eyes. Not to speak of this spectacular body hiding underneath those sinful tight pants, shirts and the leather jacket. He is god-made perfection.” Stiles gushed, never tearing his eyes away from the TV until Derek disappeared into the building and couldn’t be caught by camera’s anymore.

“Yeah. How could I dare to question this.” Scott admitted with an roll of his eyes, knowing this behavior from his friend by heart now. Stiles was a very relaxed and laid-back person…. Until it came to Derek Hale. Often the black-haired male had tried to make his friend understand that he was borderline obsessed with the musician, but of course Stiles did not agree with that - at all.

“Gosh, I wish I could meet him one day. Just once. I mean… I wanna look into those eyes, see his beautiful face right before me… this deep and gruff voice. People might think he frowns too much, but I swear to god, Scott, it makes me so hot.” Stiles babbled and said friend shot up the couch, popcorn flying everywhere.

“Stop saying that. I don’t wanna hear such things…” he squeaked, throwing single popcorn kernels as the other man. “You keep your fantasies to yourself about this dark, mysterious and brooding…. Guy.”

Scott popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth as Stiles muted the show on TV, obviously not interested anymore now that Derek wasn’t on screen. “So… are you ready for your job?” he asked, turning towards the other male next to him.

“Kind of. I packed all my stuff, the jeep is ready and god I hope he will make it through this road trip.” Stiles huffed, referring to his beloved blue jeep. A vehicle he owned and used since his eighteenth birthday and it has been through a lot of shit so say the least. The jeep was ready to be retired, but Stiles wouldn’t allow that.

“You sure you wanna take the jeep? I mean you could borrow my car.” Scott offered but the future-photographer declined with a shake of his head. “No. We’ll be alright. But I’m kind of nervous. What if I screw up, Scotty? I mean I know I’m not the only one shooting photos there, but this is my chance to make a name for myself. Starting my career. Thanks to this babyfaced-boyband everyone will follow this tour and yearn for good pictures.” Stiles rambled, waving his arms into the air as he tried to get his point across to his best friend.

“I’m sure you’ll do perfectly fine. You graduated as best of your class, Stiles and this is what you wanna do right? Who knows… maybe you can photograph Derek Hale one day.” The young veterinarian teased with a smile on his crook-jawed face.

“Don’t say things like this, Scott. I’d die… I’d seriously die.” Stiles huffed and threw himself onto the couch again as said Rockstar appeared on screen again and Stiles couldn’t help himself but stare.

++

The blue Jeep came to a screeching halt, the motor rumbling a few more times before it shut off. The man behind the wheel gave a firm nod before he pulled the keys out of the cognition and started to climb out of the vehicle. The sun was shining brightly as Stiles pulled his backpack and suitcase from the trunk of his car. He was dressed in cargo pants and a white T-Shirt, casual as the day wasn’t exactly a work day yet. Sighing he dragged his suitcase over the big parking-lot like space, off to find a guy named Mike who would help him to settle in.

An hour later Stiles had put away all his clothes in his very own trailer even though he had no idea why he would deserve that, but he wouldn’t complain. Now the young photographer was strolling around the venue looking around and getting familiar with the space. A lot of people were roaming around, busy like bees as they set up the stage and everything else that belonged to it. Even more people were backstage preparing everything for the upcoming event. So far Stiles had not seen any of the acts which were announced to perform, but he was happy to have the chance to get familiar with things first. It made him feel more comfortable.

He was still feeling tense, insecurities and nervousness clawing their way into his mind as he tried to convince himself he could do this. Scott had given him a few pep-talks in the past days, trying to convince Stiles that the source of is nervousness was simply the fact that he did not know what was awaiting him as he had never done such a job before. But nothing suggested that he wouldn’t be able to do this, or be anything less than exceptional at it. At least when it came to Scott’s opinion of things. Stiles himself wasn’t so convinced yet.

Anyways, Stiles was strolling around in the backstage area as he noticed a excited and nervous chatter going through all the people working around him. Frowning he wondered what happened as some of them even strolled and ran out of the area, their destination unknown. He turned towards a young blonde woman who was setting up tables and chairs and asked, “Hey, uhh… can you tell me what’s going on? Why all the commotion?”

“Haven’t you heard?” she asked, not stopping her task while she talked to him. Shaking his head Stiles frowned even more, “No?”

“The Black Birds have canceled the tour. Our main-act dropped out.” She said and moved further towards the small room. Stiles followed her, “They what? But… what now?” he shrieked, heart already beating a mile a minute.

“They already have a replacement apparently, but I don’t know who it is.” She explained and looked at the brown-haired man for the very first time. “I hope it’s someone good.”

Nodding Stiles agreed before he bid his goodbye, turned around and tried to find someone who could give him further informations. The drop-out of the main-act could endanger the whole tour and project. Everyone was settled and prepared for the bands announced, a change in that could provoke a bunch of problems and complications. Stiles hoped that this wouldn’t be the case this time.

++

“I don’t care if you have to buy those on the other side of town. Derek only drinks this specific kind of water, nothing else.” The strawberry blonde woman snapped before she tapped her perfectly manicured finger onto the screen of her phone, canceling the call. She huffed out a breath before she curled her fingers into the thick of fur of the big grey and white dog standing next to her. Said dog peered up at her with a cock of it’s head and nudged it’s nose against her hip. “I know. I wish I could work with professional people for once.” She complained and set off down the hall, her high heels clicking loudly on the floor, soon joined by the sound of the dog’s paws.

She hurried down the hall, eyes trained on her phone as she checked e-mails, text messages and other things that kept popping up and required her immediate attention. Her stride was suddenly stopped as she crashed right into another person, throwing her off her balance for a moment. Luckily she did not fall, as the person who had been running into her held onto her arm and upright.

“Watch out!” she snarled and flipped her long hair over her shoulder before her gaze fixed the other person. The following words stuck in her throat though as she realized who was standing across from her.

“Stiles?”

She gasped with wide eyes, her grip around the phone in her hands tightening as she stared at the young man in front of her. Lydia Martin was never rendered speechless.

“Lydia?”

Stiles gasped, his arms flying as he let go of Lydia’s arm as if he was burned. “I’m so… oh my god… Lydia?!”

  
“What are you doing here?” he asked as he steadied his posture and the let his gaze trail over the strawberry blonde woman. Lydia Martin. Beacon Hill’s strawberry blonde queen-bee, best in all her classes, super smart and beautiful - and Stiles’ first love. Back then he had worshipped the ground on which Lydia walked on, even though she barely had recognized his existence. At least not until their Senior year.

“I work here. More important… what are _you_ doing here?” she asked, one hand rested on her hip as she fixed her gaze on him, letting her eyes travel over the khaki pants and the white shirt, as well as the disheveled her. Stiles indeed had grown since she last saw him. Grown not only in height, but his body seemed to have filled out nicely as well. His limbs still lanky and kind of uncoordinated but he did look handsome, that Lydia had to admit. Her free hand again curled into the dogs fur which was still by her side, eyeing the stranger cautiously.

“I work here as well. I… I do photos. I mean, I’m a photographer.” Stiles rushed out, his eyes skipping to the big animal on Lydia’s side. Somehow that dog looked familiar to him, but he couldn’t place him. Focusing back on Lydia he took in her appearance. Her strawberry blonde curls framed her soft and round face perfectly, the light green dress she was wearing barely reached to her thighs and set perfect emphasis onto her curves. Her legs long and sinful in her high heels. She looked perfect, as ever.

“What do you work here?” he asked, a huge smile plastered on his face. Lydia was the last person he would have expect to meet at such an event. Hell, he didn’t even know what she was doing right now. Lydia had left their home-town to go to college and never came back again. It’s been quiet a few years ago and Stiles had not heard a word of her ever since.

“My client is playing this tour.” Lydia answered, checking her phone once again as a message came in. Quickly she typed a reply before she looked down at the dog, “Daddy is waiting for you.” She said, her voice immediately softening as she spoke to the canine.

“I’m sorry Stiles, but I have to go. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Lydia rushed out before she moved to walk past the young photographer to be on her way again.

“Yeah sure…” said one nodded and turned as Lydia walked past him, the grey dog following. He looked after Lydia for a moment before he realized that he didn’t ask her who she worked for or her number for that matter.

“Lydia!” he called after her and the young woman turned while walking. “Who are you working for?”

Lydia cackled quietly before she waved at Stiles, “Derek Hale.” She called over her shoulder and disappeared around a corner, leaving a flabbergasted Stiles behind.

_Derek Hale._

_Derek Hale?_

Derek Hale!


	2. Cause maybe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to wrap his mind around the fact that his idol is on the same tour as him, with not much success while Scott has all his hands full to actually calm his friend down. Oh... and then there is Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who left kudos/comments or simply just read the first one. Thank you so much ;) Feedback is very much appreciated.

_____________

“Would that be all?” the young woman asked, her eyes lowered as she stood by the door, not daring to lift her gaze. Her nervousness was thick in the room as she shivered visibly. 

 

“Thanks.” A gruff voice came from the other side of the room, followed by the sound of the door being opened and closed as she made her escape as quickly as possible. The man the voice belonged to only shook his head as he stepped around the corner of the room and into the living area. Said room was big, filled with two couches and an armchair, as well as a couch table and a desk in the far corner. Two big plants were towering between the couch and the chair, giving the room a cozy and familiar feeling. The windows were wide open and the sun flooded in. And yet something gave off a rather cold atmosphere… or better, someone did.

 

_Derek Hale._

 

The musician took a visible breath when the woman fled from the room as he wasn’t too keen on talking to anyone. He hated people. No! He hated strangers and he hated to be around them. Most of them always wanted to do small-talk, ask him annoying questions or compliment him on his good looks. Derek didn’t care. He did not care if someone’s sister was a big fan of him, or when some teenage girls confessed their undying love to him. Quiet the opposite.

 

Derek always had thought it was a rather strange thing to confess your love to someone you barely knew, someone you did not knew at all in fact. So he didn’t care. And the less contact he had to have with all these people around here the better. He knew he needed to do this tour, that it would be good for his career, for his image. But being away from home so long made him feel uneasy and he dreaded the thought being locked up with all these strangers for a few weeks time.

 

Thank god not everyone was a stranger. He still had Lydia, his manager and best friend, by his side. As well as his two canine friends. One of whom was currently curled up on one of the couches, sleeping deeply. A small smile build on Derek’s face as he watched Max, his Australia Cattle Dog, for a moment. [Max](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-vSH9t8GJn_Mnp4NmtOVl9xcW8) was good, Max was family. 

 

Just then the door opened and the other canine plodded into the room. [Bear](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-vSH9t8GJn_WWE3cGZaR19NWTA/view?usp=sharing), his Alaskan Malamute. Bear had been by his side for five years now, and Derek wouldn’t go anywhere without neither of them. Sadly whenever Lydia was close by, Bear would always choose her over him. Something the musician could easily live with though. If he were the dog, he would choose Lydia’s company over his own any day as well. 

 

“Hey grumpy.” Said woman chirped as she followed the dog inside the room and closed the door behind herself. Derek grunted as he acknowledged her presence. “Oh… good mood I see.” She snipped and placed her purse on the desk by the door before he plopped down on the armchair, blowing out a deep breath. 

 

“Where were you?” Derek asked, still standing in the middle of the room, both arms crossed in front of his chest. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans and an olive-green colored henley. A usual and simple outfit and yet it looked absolut perfect on him. His broad shoulder and chest stretching the shirt almost to the maximum, just as his muscular arms. It looked as if it was painted on. Derek’s hair was not styled, only brushed into form by his fingers but his beard was neatly trimmed as Lydia noticed silently. 

 

“I looked around the venue. Organized some things. The show is gonna be great, everything looks very professional. I’m surprised. I expected all this to end in a total chaos.” The strawberry blonde snipped as she checked her nails and crossed her legs. Her tone was rather cold and des-interested, but Derek knew how to take her words. Lydia was great at her job, and she couldn’t be that without a little deadness in her attitude. This business wasn’t playing by the rules, and they both had to learn that the hard way. 

 

“That is good.” Derek grunted again before he reached for his jacket that was hanging over the back of the arm-chair. “I’ll go for a walk.” He stated and moved towards the door. “Max.” He looked back towards his dog and said one immediately lifted his head and jumped up to follow his master out of the room. 

 

“You should’ve named him Shadow, I told you so.” Lydia said with a snicker and Derek only smiled at her briefly before he stepped out of the room, the smile vanishing as fast as it had appeared. 

 

+++

 

_Derek Hale._

 

_Derek Hale?_

 

_Derek Hale!_

 

 

Stiles repeated those words over and over in his head, his brain trying to grasp the sense of them, but he hardly had any success. He scrambled to paw his phone out of his pocket and dialed his best friends number. Scott answered only a few rings later. 

 

“He is here.” Stiles squeaked as soon as he heard his friends familiar voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Who is where?” Scott asked, apparently not quiet able to follow Stiles train of thoughts. 

 

“He.” The young photographer pointed out again, his voice a high-pitched squeal as he waved his arms wildly as if Scott would understand him better if he did so. 

 

“Stiles. Calm down. What happened?” 

 

“He is here, Scott. He is here. On tour. This tour. My Tour.” Stiles continued to ramble as the started to walk back to his trailer, trying to comprehend what had just happen. 

 

“Who though? Stiles… I don’t understand a single word you’re saying.” 

 

“Derek, Scott. Derek Hale.”

 

“Yes. Derek. What is with Derek?” 

 

Sometimes Stiles wished he wouldn’t love Scott so much so he could actually hit him over the head. Because more than often his best friend was too slow to connect the dots and actually understand what Stiles was trying to say. Of course it wasn’t cause said one was rambling his butt off and none of his words, or sentences made any sense. It obviously was Scott’s fault for not understanding the clear words Stiles was speaking.

 

“He is here.” 

 

“Derek Hale is on tour with you?” Scott asked and Stiles mentally high-five his friend for finally understanding what he was talking about.  _Took him long enough_. 

 

“Yes!” Stiles almost screamed into the phone as he exit the hall he had met Lydia in and stepped outside again. The air was clear and warm, the sun still high in the sky. It was a wonderful and nice summer day - not that Stiles had any time or nerve right now to enjoy that. He had more important things to worry about. 

 

“I just ran into Lydia and apparently she is….” Stiles started to ramble again, only to interrupted by the young veterinarian. 

 

“Lydia? As in Lydia Martin?”

 

“Yes. Lydia Martin, but that’s not important, Scott. Focus. Apparently Lydia is working for Derek. As his manager I think, but I’m not sure. But she is working for him. She is here and we talked and she told me she works for him.” Stiles sputtered, still heading towards his trailer. 

 

“Lydia Martin works for Derek Hale. Huh. That’s funny.” came Scott’s laughter from the other side of the phone.

 

“Funny? That’s not funny. Not funny at all. He is here Scott. I’m gonna see him. I can’t see him. I can’t. Nope. Not happening. Nope….” Stiles ranted when he suddenly stumbled over something and found himself flying straight on his face. Groaning he turned onto his side to see what he had been falling over and came face to face with… a dog. A very familiar looking dog. 

 

“Max.” He whispered, eyes wide as the dog cocked his head to the side for a moment before it took off, disappearing in between the trailers. 

 

“What? Stiles? Stiles are you okay?” Scott’s voice came from the phone, his tone worried as he had heard the impact of Stiles’ fall. Not to speak from the manly cry the young photographer had let out. Not a whine, no. A very manly cry. Yes. 

 

“I just fell over a dog.” Stiles whispered as he scrambled to his feet, realizing he probably had hurt his ankle as he hobbled towards his trailer, slowly climbing inside.

 

“A dog. Why is there a dog?” Scott frowned, wondering for a moment if his friend maybe had hit his head. Maybe he had a concussion and was now hallucinating. 

 

“Yes. And not any dog, Scott. His dog. I know this dog. I’d know him anywhere. I saw him on so many pictures with Derek. He did so many photoshoots with him. It was him. Max.” Stiles rambled as he threw himself on his make-shift bed and closed his eyes. “He really is here, Scott. Oh god… please kill me.”

 

“Well, maybe you should use your chance and try to get to know him. Not stalk him. Get to know him.” Scott offered and rolled his eyes at his friends scoff. 

 

“Yeah. Of course. As if he would be interested in being my friend.”

 

“You can never know. Just try and see. Be positive for once.”  Scott chirped with a big smile on his face, his voice clear that he was trying to cheer Stiles up and latter was grateful for that. Maybe he was right. Maybe this could be his chance to actually meet him idol. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right, Scotty.” Stiles agreed and closed his eyes while Scott started to talk about his day at work and any other news he wanted to share with his friend. Stiles’ thoughts were still on Derek though. He still couldn’t comprehend and understand that his favorite musician, his idol was actually on the same tour as he himself. 

 

A dream coming true.

 

Or not. 

 

 

That was yet to be decided.  


	3. And all the lights that light the way are blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is starting his day like he always does... with a jog to get his head clear and spend some time with his furred friends. But after the soundcheck his day pretty quickly goes down the drain.
> 
>  
> 
> Aka the chapter where Derek and Stiles meet for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who clicked and shared this story, everyone who wrote a comment or marked this piece as a bookmark. I have not been writing in quiet a while so this piece really takes me some time to write and post. I'll try to keep up my pace with posting a chapter each week, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Anyways... enjoy the next chapter and remember, feedback (no matter if good or bad) is always liked to see. I do take criticism as good as I do praise. So don't be shy ;)

The sun was up high already as Derek stepped out of his trailer on the following morning. He blinked for a short moment before he took the steps, closely followed by the two canines he called his own. Max was already roaming all over the place, sniffing and looking around as he explored the world of scents. Bear on the other hand, being the even-tempered one of the dogs, stood by her masters side as he locked up their make-shift home.

 

Every morning Derek would get up before everyone else and take his dogs on a long walk, or like today on a jog. In a job as busy as his and being surrounded by people almost 24/7 - Derek needed to time for himself. Time to concentrate on nothing else but himself and bring himself back to who he really is. Get away from the fans, away from the fame, from press and photographers. Away from all of this and back to himself, nature and his dogs.

 

He found himself craving for those peaceful moments whenever he did not have the time to squeeze them in for whatever reason and so he had soon learned that he had to make time for himself, and of course Max and Bear. Having a pet is a responsibility itself, having two big dogs who need a lot of exercise while having a job like Derek’s - almost impossible. But the singers own nature made it possible for him to set these kind of priorities.

 

“Let’s go.” Derek said once he had put his cell and keys safely into the pockets of his dark blue tracking pants. Bear immediately trotted alongside him as he started his work out across the huge parking lot, leaving the area as quickly he could and after a sharp whistle Max followed as well.

 

++

 

“There you are, finally!” Lydia’s voice chided when Derek stepped into the backstage area of the venue few hours later. He knows that he is running late, but after his jog this morning he had to take a shower and showers had to be enjoyed. Grunting a quick response he grabbed a mic from someone and climbed the stage for a soundcheck.

 

Derek had changed into a pair of jeans as well as an olive-green henley that wrapped his upper body nicely, but yet was casual enough to no be uncomfortable. He hated to be forced into all these suits and dress shirts, those outfits he would never wear himself. But they were part of the game and Derek would have to accept them. Thankfully he did not need to take part in official Award Shows so often even though Lydia kept pestering to do so.

_“It is good for your image, Derek.”_

_“People wanna see you, Derek.”_

_“You have to show yourself once in a while so your fans know that you’re not dead.”_

 

That is Lydia exaggerating whenever she tries to persuade him to show himself in public. Derek though does not like to be in public eye at all. All he wants to do is write good music, share his music with his fans and the world, go on stage and have a good time. Derek does not want to get harassed while being out with his dogs though. Does not want teenagers and young adults fainting because he talks to them. He also does not want to be approached while being out with his friends or family and asked for an autograph or photo. Derek does not like strangers all too much in general.

 

And yet again he does all these things. He smiles when someone comes up to him and asks for an autograph, he does photos as well. Okay, most of the time he does. Often enough he found himself getting blustered by Lydia for being rude or harsh whenever someone comes up and talks to Derek. _“That’s part of the job, Der.”_

 

The young musician could argue on that matter for hours, but usually didn’t, promising to do better the next time. Only he probably wouldn’t.

 

“Okay, let’s do this.” The black haired musician said, a smile showing on his face as he turned towards his band that had already gathered on the stage. He worked with them ever since the beginning, knowing them for several years.

 

Erica, his guitarist he had met trough his younger sister Cora. Both of them had been in school together, shared a few classes and the same love for music. Sometimes Cora would join her brother on tour and then overtake Erica’s job and get on stage in her stead. Derek cherished such moments more than anything.

 

Boyd, Vernon Boyd, a big muscled guy sat behind the drums and had joined the band because he was basically joined by the hip with Erica. The fierce blond and him had been a couple for several years already.

 

Derek’s closest friend, after Lydia, would be Isaac. A tall, slender man a few years younger then Derek himself. Isaac and him shared a long history together, had been trough a lot of troubles and joys while being in this band. On top, Derek enjoyed the curly haired man’s snarky humor way too much to not have him around.

 

Last but not least there was Kira, a black haired, young petit Asian girl who had a voice like gold. She usually joined the rest of them on stage doing back-up vocals or chime in a quick duet whenever there was room in the set-list. One day she would have her very own career, fans and tour. She was blessed with a wonderful and rich voice that Derek liked to show off as often as possible.

 

“Now that you’re finally here, we actually can.” Erica said with a cheeky grin on her face as she grabbed her instrument and got ready to play. All of them were ready to go and so Derek only looked at them one more time before he counted to three and the familiar sounds of the first song started to fill the room.

 

The sound-check, Derek found, was one of his favorite parts of doing a show. Getting together the set-list, re-arrange some things here and there and basically jam with his friends was something he enjoyed greatly. Of course it was work, but with Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Kira it did not really feel like work.

 

And in contrast to other bands Derek had met during his career he wasn’t someone who wanted all the limelight only for himself anyway. He always made sure that his band got the attention they deserved. Of course he was the name of the project, and the face too for that matter. But still, without these people he wouldn’t be able to do his shows. They would set up the instruments, would make sure they were all running perfectly attuned and make sure the show would be as perfect as possible.

 

Back in the day, when Derek had not been as famous as now, he enjoyed setting up the stage with them. Had loved tuning the guitars with Erica, put together the drum-set with Boyd and started random jam-sessions with all of them. These days such things barely happened anymore because of all the media attention towards his person.

 

The music almost forgotten as they pushed Derek Hale, the famous musician.

 

“Will we be playing _‘Wonderwall’_ tonight?” Isaac asked after they had played trough most of the songs that were planned for the evening. Their set-list usually contain around ten or eleven songs.

 

 _Wonderwall_ , the song in question was a fan favorite. Derek himself liked the piece as well, but slowly grew tired of playing it over and over. It had been one of the first singles he had professionally published, even though he wrote it in his teenage years. And now after all this time he felt like he had reached a point where it wasn’t part of his life anymore. Like he had to close this chapter now and move forward.

 

“I guess so, yes.” Derek nodded as he and Isaac climbed down the stairs of the stage. “One more time and then we’ll retire the song.”

 

Isaac nodded and stopped by the door while Derek kept on walking, soon joined by Lydia who had waited patiently for him and was probably now ushering him off to another press appointment.

 

++

 

“What kind of interview is this again?” Derek asks as Lydia ushered him trough the halls of the venue and towards another a destination unknown to the black haired male.

 

“It’s for this music magazine called ‘The Howl’ and they’ll cover the whole tour in the upcoming weeks so this is important for us. So no screw ups.” His manager snarked and Derek rolled his eyes where Lydia could not see it. He didn’t care about the coverage of the magazine, but Lydia did and so he would behave.

 

“I’ll try my best.” Derek answered as they got on the elevator a few moments later.

 

“It’s just a quick interview about the tour, your music. Nothing too big, no personal questions, nothing. Should be a piece of cake.” She said and pulled out her phone.

 

“Not like I’m answering any personal questions anyway.” He answered and fixed his gaze on the ever changing numbers in front of him wich announced on which floor they currently were in. Surprisingly no one joined them and when they exited the elevator in the fourth floor Derek wanted to turn around and go back.

 

It wasn’t that he was overly nervous about interviews or other stuff, they simply annoyed him most of the time. It was a rare occasion that he encountered someone who actually cared about the music Derek was making or planned to make, instead of try to find out if he was dating someone or complement him on his looks. He was handsome, he knew that himself, but it wasn’t something Derek wanted to be known for. He was here for his music, nothing else.

 

So most of the time interview annoyed the hell out of him, but he played along and answered what he felt like answering. Still he had made a name for himself for not being too talkative during such affairs. Apparently the media did not mind too much though. _“They think you’re playing hard to get. Or that it’s your attitude, they think it’s in right now.”_ Lydia had explained to him once and Derek had just frowned. This made no sense to him, a lot of this business made no sense to him.

 

The room where Interview was planned to be held was filled with half a dozen peoples and camera’s. Apparently the magazine planned to tape this. Derek grunted but had no time to complain really as Lydia guided him into a corner where some make-up would be applied to his face. During the fact that the whole tour was more or less a traveling circus, wandering from one place to the next, some things were just quickly set up and had not the usual professional flair to it. Derek did not mind though.

 

After he had some powder thrown all over his face Lydia was back by Derek’s side and together they made their way towards the middle of the room where a young, brunette woman and an even younger looking guy were chatting erratically.

 

“This is Lisa Simmons, she’s interviewing you. The guy is Stiles. He’s a photographer on the tour and will snap some pictures.” Lydia explained while they crossed the room.

 

Derek’s eyes were fixed on the two people in the middle of the room, one of which stopped talking as they recognized them coming closer. The woman, Lisa, quickly checked her make-up once again which made Derek roll his eyes. “Not again,” he thought as he fell annoyance growing in the pit of his stomach.

 

The guy had scrambled to the other side of the room to pick up his camera and Derek couldn’t follow him any further as Lydia’s staged friendly voice cut trough his thoughts, “Derek, this is Lisa.” She introduced the both of them and he nodded while shaking the journalists hand.

 

Both of them took place in their assigned chairs and the musician felt the camera’s zoom in on him, his body heating slowly due the lights shining down on the both of them. It was the middle of the day, but due to the darkness of the room the lights were needed.

 

Derek could feel Lisa’s eyes on him, and he grew more annoyed the second. He did not feel like being oggled over and stared at. For a moment he wished he brought Bear along, she would have given him a sense of calm and security but the Malamute wasn’t much of a fan of these Interviews. Too many strangers, too many people wanting to touch and pet — it made her uncomfortable, just like Derek. But where Max was all energy and strength, Bear was a quiet point.

 

“Are you ready?” Lisa’s voice brought Derek back from his thoughts and he looked up at the brunette across from him. She had an even shaped face, full red lips and big blue eyes. She was naturally beautiful, but the way she was looking at Derek felt all too familiar and Derek knew what kind of person she was. She wasn’t just a journalist…. She was also a fan. Nodding he put on a smile as he shifted in his chair to sit in a more comfortable position.

 

The following questions Derek answered honestly while Lisa seemingly showed honest interest in his music and songs. Occasionally he recognized the constant clicking of the camera while the young man named, Stiles, kept taking pictures of the interview going on. Derek was ready to make up his mind about the interviewer again as she announced, “To close this interview we got some questions from our Twitter Page, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Nodding Derek’s posture stiffened slightly cause from experience he knew that some of the questions send in by people from Social Media sites could be, and he would put it lightly, strange. He had a Twitter account himself, but most of them time it was Lydia managing it cause he couldn’t bring himself to care other than a photo here and there, or a few chosen words about a new project.

 

“So… DerekBeMyHusband908 wants to know if you have a tattoo somewhere, or a hidden piercing.” Lisa read the question from her little card she was holding and the musician frowned for a moment.

 

“I do have a tattoo, yes, no piercings.” He answered truthfully, raising his eyebrows questionably as Lisa kept looking at him, obviously waiting for him to elaborate. Yeah, not gonna happen.

 

“Okay. So… another question is… You are very manly as we can see on your chest hair, facial hair and… overly hairy self. So the question is… do you ever shave and if, when, where and how often?”

 

Derek could see the spark glimmering in her eyes as she apparently had some personal interest in the answer of this question as well. He himself did not even know how to begin answering the question. His eyes flickered towards Lydia for a moment, a glare evident as she shrugged her shoulders and started typing away on her phone. She better write an e-mail to Lisa Simmons’ boss and complain.

 

“I obviously shave.” He started cautiously and forced a chuckle, “Otherwise I’d look like Santa Claus.”

 

Yeah, that was about everything he could say for this matter, cause everything else would imply him getting up and just walking out of the interview, because seriously, he had no time for such kind of questions.

 

Lisa chuckled as well, her long brown her framing her face as she shifted, either because she was uncomfortable or nervous. “Okay. So… we barely see you with a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. Is it cause you’re naturally brooding and a little on the depressed side of life?”

 

Really?

 

Derek could feel the anger rise inside of himself at her questions and how quickly the interview has gone from pretty good and professional to absolutely ridiculous. Lydia was in a far of corner talking on the phone so she probably had not even heard the last question, and Derek decided to take the matter into his own hands.

 

He got up from the chair, entangled himself from the microphone when Lisa rose as well.

 

“Derek, I’m sorry….” She started but he just glared at her.

 

“I don’t care. This interview it over.” He announced and threw the little gadget on the chair he had been sitting on.

 

“Derek, wait….”

 

“No! You had the clear instruction to not ask any kind of personal questions and yet you broke that agreement. I answered the question about my tattoo, but I will not… and I repeat, I will not discuss my private life in such an interview.” Derek’s voice was not loud, but did rise over its usual volume as he fixed Lisa with an angry glare. By now a few other people had stepped into the picture as well, tried to sooth him down, but Derek wasn’t having any of it.

 

“So it’s all part of the mysterious image you try to keep up?” a guy, who had been standing by Lisa’s side, probably her producer, asked.

 

And with that the musician simply grunted and started walking towards the door, too furious to even answer one more question. He had to get out of the room before his control would slip and something bad would happen, something he might later regret.

 

“This departure only feeds it. Well, done, Hale.” The guy calls after him so Derek turns around one more time and gives them the middle finger before he finally departs the room, totally forgetting about the young man with the camera.


	4. My wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk for the first time before the first concert night!

Derek stormed out of the room and straight down the hall, heading the same way Lydia and him had come there earlier. Standing by the elevator he waited for it to come, face covered in a deep frown as he tried to calm down from what had just happened. Entering the life he pressed for the floor button as he saw Lydia hurrying towards him. For a split second he thought about letting the door slide shut and escape the angry speech of his manager, for now, but it would only get him into more trouble and so he stopped the door for her.

The strawberry blonde woman stepped into the lift, her full lips pressed into the a thin line and Derek could hear her heartbeat racing. Riding the elevator with her in that state was anything but pleasing, but they both knew that if they speak now things would be said that weren’t necessary. 

Together the musician and manage headed towards Derek’s trailer and as latter closed the door behind him Lydia turned around and stared at him as if he had just assaulted her puppy, with a kitchen knife. 

“Are you insane?” she burst out, her voice low and threatening which indicated that she was more than just upset. She was mad, really mad. 

“I am not.” Derek responded, crossing his arms over his chest and lowered his chin.

“Well, apparently you are. You can’t go around and show journalist the middle finger, Derek. Not to speak of the fact that your outburst and the way you ran only confirmed what they said about you.”

“They know nothing about me.” The musician growled, his posture stiffening.

“Of course they don’t and you can’t blame them for trying to find out more. You are one of the most desired musicians right now and the public wants to know who you are.” Lydia huffed and crossed her arms as well. 

“They have no right to know who I am. They are supposed to listen to my music and not stick their noses where they do not belong.” Derek bursted out and started to pace trough the trailer. It wasn’t as small as some of the other trailers, but still not as roomy as he had hoped it would be. “I decided what I want to show them, want to tell them and not some stupid, little girl who thinks if she bats her eyes at me a few times gets me to spill my inner secrets. That’s not how it works, Lydia.”

The young woman huffed as the dramatic outburst of her client and friend but did not say anything yet.

“And what kind of accusations are that even? Just because I don’t like to talk too much I am ‘brooding’ and ‘depressed’ Who even comes up with these kind of things. I don’t like interviews. I don’t like people prying into my private life and they know that. I said it before, you said it before. I answered her stupid tattoo question and she just kept digging…”

“That’s how interviewers are, Derek. That’s…”

“No!” The black haired male interrupted her, “I don’t let anyone talk to me like this, no one. If I wanna share my relationship status, I will. Until then its none of they’re fucking business. Why is it so hard for them to understand that?” Derek growled and headed towards the back of the trailer, grabbing a jacket before he burst out of the vehicle, Max and Bear in tow. 

++

After the events at the interview Stiles had packed his camera back together and slipped out of the room as fast as possible. He had no intention being asked by Lisa or her producer about the pictures he had snapped. Because of course he had captured the whole ordeal on camera. The uneasiness in Derek’s features and body as the interviewer started to change her course of question and wandered into more private topics. Knowing Derek Hale as good as Stiles did, he knew the musician wouldn’t appreciate that. Derek was a very private person. And he treasured this privacy above everything else. The way Lisa had disrespected exactly that ended in a big drama scene, one that’ll make headlines for sure. But obviously Stiles wouldn’t provide pictures to that. In his opinion Derek had nothing wrong, even though he was shocked about the intensity of the musicians outburst.

Sneaking out of the room and even out of the building all together Stiles took a deep breath, releasing tension he wasn’t aware of holding. The sun was still up high, no cloud to be spotted in a clear blue sky. Stiles shouldered his camera as he started to walk over the parking lot of the venue and towards the field close by. He needed a few minutes to be alone, to catch up. 

Maybe the busy life of a tour photographer wasn’t a job for him after all.

++

Venturing further into the field, the high grass tickling his bare legs here and there, Stiles found himself relaxing more and more. Birds were singing their songs, a soft breeze danced around him and he just took out his camera again. 

The first pictures was a dandelion, followed by a daisy and a purple thistle standing close by. Crouching down Stiles took a few more pictures, going closer to catch a fly or a butterfly passing by. Out here everything was quiet, so peaceful and the young man found himself tempted to stay there forever. 

He took a few more pictures of the field, bugs and spiders climbing the plants and flowers around him as if it wasn’t anything at all. The peaceful quiet got disturbed, well not disturbed, but interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

“Max. Here… bring it here.”

Getting up Stiles looked around, scanned the wide meadow until he spotted him. Derek. Derek Hale playing with his dogs. The big grey and white canine Stiles had seen with Lydia earlier was strolling through the hayfield, no cares for what his master was doing, or even his canine companion. 

“So that has been Derek’s dog.” Stiles mused to himself as he remembered his meeting with Lydia the day prior. He knew that the strawberry blonde used to have dog herself, but she did not strike him as the type of woman who wanted such a beast of a canine. 

Stiles watched Max, the Australian Cattle Dog, retrieve the ball Derek has been throwing for him, eagerly awaiting his chance to chase after the toy again. So when he did, Stiles lifted his camera and simply snapped a picture of the blue heeler sprinting across the field.

He did not want to intrude Derek’s privacy, who obviously was out here to spend some time with his furry friends, but at the same time he knew the pictures would turn out great. The young man made sure to only capture the dogs and not their owner, surely no one would recognize Max, or the other dog should he ever show these photo’s to someone.

Stiles had just put the camera down when he came face to face with the older musician, who had caught sight of him. His heartbeat rose immediately as he remembered Derek’s outburst earlier. It wasn’t like this, he wasn’t here like some crazy paparazzi would sneak up on him to snap a five-hundred-dollar shot.

Carefully he walked over to the older male, camera back over his shoulder. 

“Hi.” Stiles offered, a smile on his face, hoping that his idol wouldn’t go after him.

“Why are you taking pictures of my dogs?” Derek asked, his impressive eyebrows creased into a frown. 

So he had noticed what Stiles had been doing all along.

“Well, I…” the young photographer stuttered, “I was out here, snapping pictures of flowers and stuff when your dog ran trough my picture.” He said truthfully. “I did not take pictures of you. I promise, I can show you if you want.”

Derek shook his head and his eyes darted towards the dogs, who both there roaming the field now following their noses. 

“I won’t publish them anywhere. I… I just took them cause I like dogs and they’re really pretty, they have a great energy to them.” Stiles spoke as he watched Max trotting back towards them until he stood by Derek’s side again.

“This is Max, right?”

“Yes. Max. How do… Oh, you’re a fan. I see.” Derek smiled slightly.

“Yeah. I’m a fan, but… it doesn’t matter. The other one yours too?” Stiles asked, trying not to stammer even more or let his nervousness show because after all he was talking to his idol here. Derek Hale, his most favorite musician, the man he had a huge poster of over his couch. 

“Yes! Her name is Bear. She’s not into retrieving though. I think its under her dignity to do so.” 

“That’s why she get along with Lydia so well.” The younger male mumbled under his breath, smiling to himself.

“You know Lydia?” Derek asked, the frown on his face deepening further.

Stiles flails at Derek’s words. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. Blessing he nodded, “Yes. We… we know each other back from High School. She works for you right?”

Derek only nodded before his cellphone went off, announcing a phone call. 

“I’ll be out of your hair. I’m sorry. It’s been nice meeting you Derek.” The brown haired male said with half a wave before he turned around and walked back towards the festival grounds. After all he had disturbed Derek and not the other way around. Stiles clutched his camera rightly as he moved through the field and soon stepped on more solid ground again. Glancing back briefly he saw Derek had moved farther away from the venue, both dogs still strolling ahead of him. 

Stiles watched them for a few more minutes before turning around ultimately and heading back. He still had a job to do here and surely the interview people from earlier would hit him up because of the photo’s soon. And if not them he was sure Lydia would stop by on Derek’s behalf. 

++

Hours later Derek sat in front of a mirror while two women where running around him. One was applying make-up to his face, the other fixing his hair. Of course he could all this by himself, at least fixing his hair because in Derek’s opinion there was absolutely no need for powder and concealer. But Lydia pushed him to do so, claiming that dozens of photographers would take his picture tonight and he did not want to shine on those. His protest she simply ignored in her usual Lydia-fashion. So the musician sat still while they worked on him, and on the rest of his band as well. 

Today was the first concert of the tour and Derek grew a little nervous with every passing hour. Bear was fast asleep in a corner of the room, her soft snored reaching his ears easily as he was very attuned to her sounds. Isaac proudly had informed him that the concert was sold-out. And apparently the last minute change of the main act had not hurt the number of guests, quiet the opposite actually. Derek was used to his concert selling out, but usually he played in rather small halls or arena’s so it wasn’t too much of a hardship to sell out. But this was a totally different piece of cake. 

Derek was excited though. He had set up the set-list with Erica, Boyd and Isaac earlier and he was sure they had chosen the right amount of songs and hopefully made the best choices as well.

Before a concert Derek never followed a strict routine, but there was one thing he always tried to avoid: being alone. With all the adrenaline thrumming though his veins, the excitement he always felt like he needed to share that with someone else. Where other artist seek the confinements of their private rooms or go for a walk, Derek usually played with Bear or Max if he was not going over some last changes with Boyd or Isaac. And sometimes he just sat behind the stage together with Erica and talked. He found himself enjoying there little things the most about playing a concert. Being close to the people he loved and likes.

Today he used the time to call his older sister Laura.

“Derek!” her voice echoed through the speaker of said ones phone as soon as she picked up his call. 

“Hey, Laura.” Derek responded and shifted on the couch he was sitting on. Bear by his side, her head resting in his lap. Thankfully he had not changed his pants yet, cause… dog hair.

“Isn’t your concert supposed to start soon?” Laura asked and the singer could hear the rummaging and calls in the background. 

“Aren’t your supposed to work?” Derek shot back with a smirk, knowing his sister would roll her eyes at him. 

“I am actually. But you know, perks of owning the restaurant you work at… you can take off whenever you want.” She quipped happily and he could hear her walked towards a more private location, probably the back part of “The Triskele”. 

“Yeah, as if. Cora would have your head.” Derek snorted as his fingers combed through the Malamutes thick fur.

Laura was Derek’s older sister, Cora his younger one. Being the only male kid in his family had never really bothered him though. Laura was the best oldest sister anyone could have and Derek never felt any disconnection to her. He knew she would always be there for him, support him in any way. Not that Cora wouldn’t, but the younger Hale was much more independent, stubborn and sometimes even cold. Neither of the siblings would leave the other hanging though. They always had been close, but Laura and Derek shared a special bond. Maybe it was because they were only two years apart in age, while Cora was seven years younger than Derek, but maybe it was something else entirely. They never had questioned it. 

“So, how’s the tour going?” Laura’s voice brought Derek back from his thoughts and he started telling Laura about the day’s events. Both of them held close contact and usually there wasn’t a day where they did not communicate one way or another. And in situations like right, Derek liked to hear his sister’s voice, and he missed her bubbly personality. As he told the older Hale about his day he surprisingly found himself talking about the young photographer he had met today in the field, Stiles. 

++

The noise was unbelievable loud and Stiles almost had forgotten how noisy concert could be. And somehow he seemed kind of different now that he was standing in front of the stage in between the band and the fans. Being with latter always had felt different and somehow the volume had not bothered him then.

Derek and his band had played almost the whole set by now. Stiles had taken a picture of the set-list in the beginning, simply because he was curious and because he could. Being a photographer on this tour seemed to be much more fun than he had thought after the events in the morning. He wasn’t the only photographer of course, but the other two guys that were with him did not seem as excited to be here. Well, maybe Derek’s music wasn’t their piece of cake.

Stiles though found himself singing and humming along to all the songs the band started playing and surprisingly he did not focus only on the singer. And so Stiles snapped a really mean picture of Isaac during one of the bass solos, as well as Erica as she threw her blonde mane back and forth while rocking the guitar. 

Some might think Erica wasn’t the right choice to be the main guitarist but everyone who ever saw her playing live would tell you otherwise. The tall and blonde woman was born to be on stage and Stiles had always admired the natural flow she brought into every concert. As if she had never been doing anything else.

Of course he had also snapped pictures of Derek. A lot more than he might wanted to admit but Stiles shook this feeling pretty quickly. It was his job to take photo’s after all. But he did not just capture all the members in the band separately, but also together. He took pictures of Derek and Isaac joining together during a song called “Believe” as well as Derek and Erica playing guitar in union. The band always gave of a very special feeling. Familiarity and Stiles wanted to captures that through his pictures. 

“Okay… this is the last song.” Derek announced as he stepped closer to the mic again. 

Stiles felt his heart sink because he did not pay any attention to the time and somehow the whole concert that just passed by. Time always flows when you’re having fun as his pops used to say.

“You all know this song as I have played it many times before…” Derek paused and gazed towards Isaac who gave him a small nod. A gesture many probably had missed, but Stiles as an expert on this matter, did not. Frowning he wondered what the nature of that nod was. Derek and his band had played “Wonderwall” many, many times before. It was one of the fan favorites so why would Derek need encouragement for it? 

“Today we will play “Wonderwall” for the last time.” The black-haired singer announced then and the whole audience gasped in shock, even a few ‘boo’ echoed through the hall.

“I know….” Derek stopped again and adjusted the mic in his grip. He seemed nervous all of a sudden. Usually Derek was very confident when on stage and performing, but something seemingly made him feel uneasy. “I know you love the song and so do I but… it is time to move on. I wrote this piece for a girl once,few years ago. She…. We broke up in the end, but this song always remained.” The singer took a sip from his bottle of water before he continued, “It is time to start over.” 

Stiles was still in shock at this announcement when the familiar sounds of an acoustic guitar flowed through the air. Soon joined by Derek’s soft and smooth voice. He always sounded a little different when he sang this particular song. More passionate, with more feeling and… emotions maybe, Stiles couldn’t really put his finger on what it was.

The guitar faded further into the background, joined by a second Boyd’s gentle drumming and the Cello played by Kira. But Stiles was more focused on Derek right now than the instruments creating the song. The singer stood close to the microphone while he played guitar. His eyes closed as he knew the words and chords by heart. And maybe Stiles’ was imagining things but Derek somehow sounded more sad than usual when he performed “Wonderwall”. 

No one really knew the back-story of the song, but it had to be special as it had been the last song of his concerts for quiet a while. The fact that this would change now left Stiles, and probably anyone else in the room with a bitter and sour feeling. Ending a tradition usually meant change. Stiles didn’t like change especially not when it came to things or people he her dear. 

“I said maybe you’re gonna be the one that saves me.  
And after all you’re my wonderwall.  
I said maybe…  
You’re gonna be the one that saves me.  
You’re gonna be the one that saves me.”

Being captures in the magic of the song and the moment Stiles did not even realize that he had lifted his camera and started shooting one picture of Derek after the other. He wanted to keep this moment, this song in his heart forever. And even longer. 

When the music slowly started to fade every fan in the room started clapping and cheering. First only a few people but it soon started spreading until the whole hall was applauding this performance. Derek seemed to be moved the response as he took a step back from the microphone and watched the crowd for a few moments.

“Thank you!” he finally said and with a bow he was gone. The concert was over and left everyone thrumming with adrenaline, happiness and a little sadness that always lodged inside your heart after the end of a concert, or a special moment in general. Stiles took a few more pictures of Isaac, Erica, Kira and Boys exiting the stage too, as well as the fans before he slipped behind the stage as well. 

He would look through the pictures he had taken tomorrow, see which he could use and present and which were for the trash. But right now he just wanted to head back to his trailer and savor the feeling of happiness after the amazing show he had witnessed.


	5. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek getting to know each other a little better, Derek shares a secret and his sisters uncover something new about their brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus on this project but the last months have been very busy and I had no time or mind to write, but I'm back now and I hope someone is still interested in this ;) Enjoy! <3

_**A few weeks later** _

In the past weeks Stiles had adjusted pretty quickly in the whole life-style of being on tour the whole time. The schedule is always busy, there’s always something to do, something new to learn and to discover. By now the young photographer had proven several times how talented he was and moved up to being Derek Hale’s personal tour photographer. Obviously not only because he used to be friend with the stars’ manager, but also because Stiles and Derek himself got along pretty great.

His photo’s had been featured in several different music magazines over the past weeks, most of them pictures of Derek. Because even though Stiles had taken photo’s of all the other amazing bands as well, somehow his candids of Derek always ended up being published. Admiring his talent and skills Lydia had hired him quickly as Derek’s personal Tour-photographer.

Stiles had been very humbled by that kind of attention and of course he did not mind at all. After all this meant that he could spend even more time with his favourite Rock-Star. Or had Derek become much more by now? Stiles did not want to get ahead of himself but he knew that he and the singer had become much closer in the past weeks. Sometimes neither of them did even notice. Stiles himself most certainly had not, at least not until Scott pointed it out to him of course.

“Dude, are you and Derek dating now?” the young Vet had asked one evening during a phone call. Stiles had chocked and sputtered, offended by this accusation.

“What? Why? W-Why would you think that?”

“Because he is everything you ever talk about, at least to me.”

Stiles took another deep breath, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of his trailer for a moment. Scott was right. He did spend a lot of time with Derek these days. But not only Derek but also his band-mates, hell, even Lydia. They all had grown to a well-oiled machine, working their way through concert after concert.   
“I do talk about other things as well. Erica almost set us on fire the other day… she is such a menace…”

“Dude… you’re just saying this cause I put you on the spot. So tell me… what’s going on with you and Hale?” Scott pressed further knowing his best friend well enough not to do so.

“There is nothing going on, Scott. We’re just…” Stiles paused for a moment, brows drawing together in thought. Yeah, what are they? Friends? Co-Workers? Would it be a stretch to pronounce them friends yet, after all they only knew one another for a few weeks.

“We’re just friends, co-workers… whatever you wanna call it.” Stiles finally said and closed his eyes with a huffed breath.

Being friends with Derek was already way more than he had ever dared to dream of, even working with him, or rather for him, was amazing in Stiles’ eyes.

“Anyway, I gotta go now, dude. Derek has an interview in thirty minutes. Have to do my job.” Stiles announced after a few seconds of silence between both friends.

“Sure, go shoot pretty pictures of your beau,” Scott teases with a chuckle and hangs up after Stiles huffs angrily into the receiver of his phone.

 

++

 

The moon is high in the sky as Derek sits down in front of his trailer. Taking a deep breath he feels the clear air of the night filling his lungs, a feeling he would never grow tired of. The night was quiet, everyone either out celebrating or already in bed after another stressful and exciting day.

Max, Derek’s Australian Cattle Dog, was out and about on the parking lot, sniffing and looking for anything that might peak his interest while Bear preferred to stay at her masters side, or rather warm his back as she lay curled up behind Derek.

A small smile rushed over Derek’s features as he felt the Alaskan Malamute shift behind him, her paws comfortably pushing against his lower back.

Derek had just finished browsing through the latest issue of _“Rockstars on Tour”_ a music magazine that focused on capturing the live-experience of concerts and putting the feelings into words and pictures. They had started publishing Stiles’ pictures of _The Direwolves’_ during the ongoing tour. Derek found himself liking the young photographers work and so he purchased every weeks copy. Of course no one knew about this.

Between all the concerts, warm-ups and photo-shoots Derek had done dozens of interviews with several music magazines or other papers Lydia saw fit. Usually he never picked them up to see what they had written. If something wasn’t correct displayed Lydia would let him know. He also had zero interest in seeing how they turned his words, left out passages so his answers usually came out in a totally different form. Derek knew that their job was to keep things interesting and yet he hated the fact that they mostly had more interest in his personal life than _The Direwolves’_ music.

A low bark from Bear ripped him from his thoughts as she announced that they weren’t alone anymore. Derek quickly recognised a familiar silhouette coming closer - Stiles.

“Hey stranger,” the brown haired man smiled as he stepped closer and eventually into the small stream of light that emerged from the trailer.

Derek smiled and nodded towards Stiles, “What are you going here?”

The young photographer sat down next to the singer, his hand immediately reaching to greet Bear who lazily tapped her tail in joy at the new visitor.

“I took a walk before bed. The air usually helps me to relax and get my mind off of things.” Stiles answered while he buried his fingers into Bears thick fur. “And you?”

“Same,” Derek admitted with a smile, thankful that the light wasn’t as good around here, “Also, Max is out there somewhere.” He added and turned to look for his dog, not that he had much luck in the darkness.

“Have not seen him.” Stiles stated and turned as they sat next to each other on the steps of Derek’s trailer.

Silence settled between the two men then, both of them following their own path of thoughts. Silence, Stiles had learned, was something he actually enjoyed between himself and Derek. It never was boring or uncomfortable. They could sit together and not talk for a while and yet he would enjoy the singers company. Bear’s breathing was the only noise around them, despite the distant music.

“I read an interesting interview about you today.” Stiles stated after a while, his head resting in his hands.

“Did you now?”

“Yeah!”

Derek didn’t ask further because he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear what kind of gossip Stiles might have read about him. More rumours about who he was dating, guesses about his sexuality or preferences between the sheets. He had never understood why such things seemed to be so important to people. Why would anyone care about who Derek slept with… or for the fact did not sleep with? Wasn’t that something private and cherished?

He did unterstand that his fans had a certain amount of interest in him, they wanted to know as much as possible about him. But some things Derek did not feel comfortable to share and it also did not seem necessary to him.

Derek would never tell a fan ‘no’ if they met him on the streets and asked for a photo. He would give autographs to all of them. And he was generally friendly when it came to fan encounters. But when it came to his private life he did not want to share things — period. Sometimes interviewers asked about his social media (all of them run by Lydia, rare posts were made by Derek himself) and why he did not feel up to it. Well, the answer was pretty simple some things Derek wanted to keep to himself and only share with his friends/family.

“Derek?”

Stiles’ voice cut him from his train of thoughts and Derek blinked for a moment.

“Sorry… what did you say?”

The other make chuckled and rubbed his hand over his forehead. “This is exactly what I mean. They don’t know you… at all.”

Derek frowned, not understand what Stiles was even saying.

“The press, Lydia, your label… they created this image of you. The badass loner who is always dressed in back leather and does not need anybody. They picture you as the perfect Rockstar who does not care about whatever he says in interviews and who does not give a fuck about other people’s opinions. They often describe you as cold, I’m not sure why though. They have set it up with picture of you and every interview is used to support and sell this image.” Stiles took a breath and trailed his hands through his hair.

“But you, Derek, are by far not that person. You know… before I started working on this tour I really admired you for the person I saw. I never even considered that it might not be the real you. But now… now, that I got to meet you, work with you I can’t agree with this image anymore.”

The singer noticed his heartbeat speeding up, partly because he had no idea what Stiles was trying to say or where he was going with his words.

“I read this interview today where the author was gushing about your amazing physique and how attractive you are. And while I agree with that, I found myself wondering why she did not mention your musical abilities once. She asked herself several times if you like boys or girls, and if you ever have slept with a groupie…”

“I have not.” Derek interrupted Stiles’ rant.

“What?”

“Slept with a groupie. I don’t do that.” Derek clarified and Stiles only chuckled.

“See? That’s what I mean.” Stiles leaned backwards and rested his hands inside of the trailer, careful not to disturb the dog laying there. “According to your image you would fuck groupie after groupie, trash hotel rooms and not give a damn about anybody because you’re Derek Hale and you are famous. But…,” he paused again. “But that’s not who you are. You’re the complete opposite and I have never realised that until today.”

“Who am I then?” Derek asked and fixed his eyes on another trailer hidden in the darkness, too scared to face Stiles and see his disappointment there.

“You are very friendly and kind for one,” Stiles started again and looked up into the night sky. “Then you have a soft spot for dogs, something I never would have figured. You also care a lot about the people you work with, such as Lydia, Erica and the rest of the band. You are kind of mysterious, that’s probably the only thing that agree’s with your image. You, Derek Hale, are soft spoken, attentive and charming.” The young photographer huffed out a breath as he closed his eyes, “Should you really date someone she/he is more than blessed to have you.”

“Are you trying to find out if I’m gay or not?” Derek asked, glad that Stiles couldn’t see the smirk forming on his lips.

Said one flailed immediately as he sat up straight, “What? No. No. Derek… no. God no… I was just… I was just making a point. I didn’t want to snoop into your personal life. I’m sorry. I… I gosh….”

Derek then burst out in shrill and pure laughter. Stiles usually had this effect on him. “I’m just fooling with you.” He pressed out between giggles as he gazed the others shocked face. “Calm down, Stiles!”

“Dude!” Stiles growled and shoved the musicians side playfully, “I really thought you’re mad there for a second.”

“It’s all right. Don’t worry.” Derek smiled at Stiles who’s eyes, open and curious were fixed on him as well, “I’m bi, by the way, if that stops your curiosity.”

And with that he turned back around, facing the dark parking lot again. He could see Stiles’ gaze was still fixed on him from the corner of his eyes, but he did not feel like deepening the topic any further. He had shared a piece of information with Stiles that he had not shared with anyone in a long time, hoping the photographer wouldn’t betray his trust.

“Now where is this dog of mine?” Derek said and moved to whistle for Max in the dark.

 

++

 

The next day Lydia and Stiles sat together in the corner of a huge room, trying to stay out of the way while Derek was doing another photoshoot. Stiles, who was supposed to take a few behind-the-scenes pictures, had done his job already so he took the chance to catch up with the strawberry blonde.

“I heard you and Derek had a nice chat last night.” The manager spoke all of a sudden, her hands tightening around the styrofoam cup in her hand.   
Stiles frowned and turned his gaze away from the people in the room and looked at his friend for a moment, “We did, yes. How do you know?” he wondered, clearly Derek must have told her.

“Bear told me.” She chuckled for a moment before shaking her head, “No. Derek obviously did. Don’t worry….” She added when Stiles started to skid in his chair, “He said nothing bad.”

A breath escaped Stiles’ lungs as he leaned back in his chair and resting his head back against the wall for a moment. Relief washed over him and he stopped for a moment, surprised by his own reaction.

“He really is a taddle-tell.” Stiles mused with a soft chuckle on his thin, pink lips.

“Well, it’s not his fault. I asked him where he was hiding last night ‘cause he was supposed to show up at this celebration party but he didn’t.” Lydia explained, her tone clearly showing that it wasn’t the first time Derek missed such an event.

“I was just taking a walk and he sat there, all by himself so I joined him. No big deal.” Stiles said with a little more force than necessary, making the manager wonder who he was trying to convince of his words, her or rather himself. She decided not to dig deeper though and focused back on her client who was yet again asked to step into another pose.

The room was filled with people, photographer, assistants, camera men, lightening people, make up, wardrobe, and catering even. There was chatter, music wavering through the room and Lydia found herself annoyed by all of it. Usually she was pretty good at hiding her feelings or annoyance and just stay the professional she was, had to be with a client like Derek, but somehow this time around that wasn’t so easy. She took another sip from her Latte Macchiato as she watched Derek reluctantly unbuttoning another button of his shirt.

Rolling her pretty green eyes she said, “It’s always the same. Can’t they for once come up with something original?”

Stiles frowned as he looked from the scene before him back to the strawberry blonde, “Well… from experience, skin always sells, especially with someone as well build and good looking as him.” He answered trying to hide the blush that now was forming on his cheeks.

“Of course you would see it like that.” Lydia chuckled and cuffed her friend playfully.

“It’s not… what… what?” Stiles gaped at her, eyes wide and mouth shaped into an ‘o’.

“You cannot fool me Stilinski, I know you got your eyes on him.” Lydia chirped before she took another sip of her coffee and then got off to saunter over towards the shooting, probably to tell them to slowly wrap up. Stiles frowned once again, not quiet following her words but then he felt his stomach twist in a weird feeling of nervousness. If Lydia had picked up in the small, okay, big, crush he was having on Derek - what if said one had as well?

 

_Later that day_

“Okay, I guess. Had a photoshoot today and it is a concert free evening so I’m enjoying the night off.” Derek answered.

“All by yourself or is your new best friend showing up later?” Cora piped in, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Friend?”

“Oh you know… about 147 pounds, around your height, brown hair, skinny, flails a lot and talks a mile-a-minute.” Cora shrugs and Derek immediately  
Knew who she was talking about. Stiles.

Frowning Derek asked, “What do you mean by that?” which made Laura chuckle before the other Hale sister explained, “Well, you do know that I am friends with his best friend right? Scott, Scott McCall?” The singer once again frowned but then remembered Stiles talking about Scott before. Apparently the two boys had been friends since childhood and have stuck together over the years. He had not known that Cora knew Scott though.

“I did not know that you knew each other.” Derek said, “But well… there is nothing between Stiles and me. We’re friends, co-workers.”

“Not according to Scott,” Cora chuckled and high-fives her sister. They were a menace, really.

Derek wanted to respond to her teasing, asking her how Scott was supposed to know anything that was happening between Stiles and himself but he decided against it. It would only spur the two women on further to dig into the topic and tease him more and more. Something Derek did not want and also wasn’t in the mood for.

“So how are things at home? Everything alright?” he asked instead, taking in the looks of his sisters, their features, body language. It seemed to be a quiet day at the restaurant, maybe they even had closed the local for the night already. Both of them seemed to be rather relaxed and laid-back.

“Everything is going fine. We’re closed for tonight because Cora and I started on planning for next month’s event. You know… the anniversary is coming up.” Laura explained and Derek only nodded.

“I already spoke to Lydia, I’ll be coming home for a few days then.” Derek said and both his sister nodded.

“You know it would be okay if you weren’t,” Laura soothed but knew that there was no use. Nothing in the world would keep Derek away from his family on that day.

“I know, but I’ll be there. I miss your faces.” He said with a warm and loving smile.

“Bring your boyfriend, I’m sure he misses home” Cora then chuckled and Derek’s smile immediately dropped.

“Ahhhhhhh…” the youngest Hale screeched right then, “You see that Laura? He totally has the hots for Stiles.” He screamed in excitement while waving her fingers at Derek.

Said one only rolled his eyes again, “I’ll talk to you later, oaky?” he tried to end the conversation before he’d get himself into further trouble.

“Don’t leave us now, Der. Not when we just found out that you’re having a crush on Stiles,” Cora snickered again, the bickering between the siblings nothing new.

“Bye Cora. Bye Laura, love you.” Derek almost growled and simply closed the laptop before Cora could spit out another detail over Stiles or anything related to him.


	6. Author's Note

Hello! If anyone is still interested in this story... I am so, so, sorry I did not update this piece in like FOREVER! Life has been kicking my butt in the past twelve + months and writing was the last thing on my mind. I would still like to continue this story if anyone is still interested. I do not have anything to add yet, so it might take a little while but I am slowly getting back into writing now. So if you got a little more patience with me, please, this one will not be dead.

Thank you for everyone who has read this piece, or any other story of mine. Who left kudos and comment. Thank you, so so so much!


End file.
